A Teacher's Worst Nightmare
by Black Star Princess
Summary: When Chichi hears about a miracle tutor she absolutely wants them to teach Goten. Though she doesn't have the money, so Bulma offers to hire the tutor and have him teach both Goten and Trunks. Enter Mr. Shu. You all remember Mr. Shu? The terror in every student's dreams? He's used to soft & quiet kids like Gohan and now Goten. But how will Mr. Shu handle a student like Trunks?
1. INTRO Miracle Tutor

**SUMMARY:** When Chichi hears about a miracle tutor she absolutely wants them to teach Goten. Though she doesn't have the money, so Bulma offers to hire the tutor and have him teach both Goten and Trunks. Enter Mr. Shu. You all remember Mr. Shu? The terror in every student's dreams? He's used to soft and quiet kids like Gohan and now Goten. But how will Mr. Shu handle a student like Trunks?

* * *

 **INTRO:** Miracle Tutor

* * *

"This man has been proven to make your kids the top of their class!" Chichi was bragging during one of their visits to the Brief household. Bulma was only partly listening as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah?"

"I read the parent's reviews. They're all absolutely pleased! He swears if he works with your kids through elementary school to high school, then there isn't a college in the world they won't be able to get into."

"Good for him," Bulma responded before turning back to her newspaper. "So how has Goten been doing with this miracle tutor?"

"Amazing! I've only ever spoke with him on the phone. Goten goes to the nearest town for the lessons, but get this... Goten was ranked 35th in his age group of his 200 cram school peers. Since he started going to this tutor instead of cram school, and he's moved up to the 16th place. That's only after one week. Problem is… I only had enough left over money for a week's worth of lessons…" she sighed. "And our crops aren't doing well… I just don't know how I'm going to pay for more…"

Bulma felt like she already knew what Chichi was hinting at. "Why don't you ask Gohan-chan for money?"

"I can't ask my son for money!" Chichi said frowning. "He's starting a family, and they just had their baby…"

"So, I'm sure Gohan wouldn't mind."

"No way," she said flatly. "I just wish Goku would get an actual job so we could afford this…"

Bulma already had a feeling she knew why Chichi was here, and to stop beating around the bush she put her cup down smiling, "Hhmm, he sounds very interesting. Maybe I'll have Trunks start learning from this guy as well."

"You know, that's just what I was thinking…" Chichi answered her face lighting up.

 _Uh-huh_ , Bulma thought to herself. "And since both the boys will be enrolled, I'll just pay for it all so don't worry about it."

"Oh, but that's too much," Chichi answered.

"It's fine Chichi," Bulma said grabbing her glass she stood up to take it to the kitchen to be cleaned.

"Thank you so much!" Chichi called after her as she disappeared into her house.

She knew it. This is what Chichi had wanted all along… It wasn't as though she didn't want to spend the money. This amount was literally nothing to her. And spending it on children's education meant it was going to go to a better cause than what she might otherwise spend it on. She just wished Chichi would be up front about these things with her. Rather than skating around what she wanted until Bulma picked up on it.

She called the tutor and scheduled the boys for four hour sessions after their regular schooling, and then she let Chichi know the times the tutor would be there. She was so overjoyed she hugged her.

Then she went to the gravity room where Trunks and Vegeta were training. Since Black had been defeated Vegeta had seemed to take a bit more interest in training their son, and Trunks enjoyed the bonding time so it was a win win.

She hit the button so the speakers in the room would turn on.

"Vegeta, I need to speak with Trunks for a moment," she called.

They stopped mid-fight, which was something Vegeta hated doing, though Trunks seemed happy to have the unexpected break and rushed out of the room panting. "Yeah?"

"Trunks I'm hiring a tutor for you, so Monday after your regular homeschooling wait in the living room for me and I'll introduce you to your new tutor."

"Did my grades drop?" Trunks asked wondering if he had failed his last test or something.

"Oh no," she assured him, she didn't want him to think of this as a punishment. "It's just Chichi really wants Goten to keep his tutor, but she can't afford it anymore so I offered to hire the tutor for both of you."

"Goten will be with me?" Trunk's face lit up at that.

"Yes, he's going to come over as well…"

"Kay!" he cheered happily before heading back into the gravity room. Bulma watched her boys for a minute before deciding she would go to her lab and dink around.

* * *

Goten came over on Sunday to play with Trunks. He hadn't seen his friend in over a week, and when Trunks met him downstairs Goten looked rather upset. Trunks knew his friend well enough that a single look would tell him something was wrong.

"What's up with you?" he asked frowning.

"Trunks, you have to convince your Mom to not hire this guy!" Goten pleaded.

"Huh? Why?"

"He's scary…" Goten said frowning.

"Scary?" Trunks raised an eyebrow as he turned with him heading outside so they could play out there. "You want to talk about scary? My home school teacher now looks a bit like a frog. When she smiles her mouth gets all wide."

Trunks put a hooked finger in each of the corners of his mouth and turned to Goten, "She looks a little like this."

He started laughing at the idea.

"No Trunks-kun, I mean he's really scary."

"Like… Buu scary?" Trunks asked throwing his arms above his head as they walked together.

Goten shook his head.

"Like, Freiza scary?"

He shook his head.

"Like, Beerus scary?

Again he shook his head.

"Like your Mom scary?"

Goten nodded violently.

"Hhmm…" Trunks flew up into a tree in their yard frowning, and Goten followed him up there so they could talk. "Well, that don't seem to bad…"

"It is, he gets really mad when you get something wrong and then he hits you with this rope thingy… and it hurts a lot..."

"Rope thingy?" Trunks repeated with a frown. "I think the word your looking for is whip?"

"Yeah…"

"Still, I mean, it's not like this guy can actually hurt you…" Trunks explained trying to get Goten to realize just how much of a nothing this guy actually was.

"It does though. He hit me with the whip thingy when I messed up my lessons and then he told my Mom I was miss behaving and I got grounded that whole week and didn't get dessert at all…" Goten explained pouting slightly at the memory of missing out on a whole week's worth of desserts.

Something about the way he was talking made Trunks get to his feet, lean over and pull down the back of Goten's gi took look at his back. There were long welt marks on it from the whip Goten had been describing. Had Goten been a normal kid, those welts would probably have been gashes. Trunks frowned at the sight and leaned up against the base of the tree in thought…

"See, you have to tell your Mom you don't want him to teach you. Or you Mom might not let you eat desserts either..."

"My house doesn't work like yours Goten, if I want sweets I just tell one of our cooks to make it for me," he said staring up at the sunlight through the leaves.

"Regardless, you shouldn't mess with this guy..." Goten explained eying his best friend.

"Are you kidding," Trunks said grinning. "No way, I wanna meet this guy."

"What!?" Goten frowned. "Why?"

"Because we're gonna teach him a lesson," Trunks explained. He had that look about him that Trunks would get just before the two of them did something stupid and got in trouble. Goten himself looked horrified at the idea, he was sure Trunks was going to get him grounded (as he had done a number of times in the past) and then he was going to miss out on another week's worth of desserts.

* * *

 **AN:** This is gonna be a short story. Maybe 3 or 4 chapters tops. But stick around for the silliness if you want a quick read.


	2. Step 1

**SUMMARY:** When Chichi hears about a miracle tutor she absolutely wants them to teach Goten. Though she doesn't have the money, so Bulma offers to hire the tutor and have him teach both Goten and Trunks. Enter Mr. Shu. You all remember Mr. Shu? The terror in every student's dreams? He's used to soft and quiet kids like Gohan and now Goten. But how will Mr. Shu handle a student like Trunks?

* * *

 **CH 1:** STEP 1

* * *

Trunks couldn't have thought this situation was funnier. Goten had gone over to Trunk's house the day their tutor was supposed arrive and he showed Goten the room where all his private tutoring was done. It was set up a lot like a classroom, but in it were only two desks.

"Okay, so you'll sit here, and I'll sit there so I'm right in front of the teachers desk," Trunks explained happily.

"Trunks..."

"And look what I did," he said smiling rushing over to the peice of chalk for the chalk board. He had cracked every piece just enough that the the chalk would break with the slightest bit of effort.

"Trunks..."

"Oh and I rigged the desk perfectly so that a big puff of blue smoke will go off in this guys face the second he tries to open this drawer. It's the same stuff police officers put in money bags to know who stole them. Pretty cool huh?"

"... Trunks... Maybe we could just try and be good students," Goten suggested, knowing even before he said it that Trunks would hate that idea. Sure enough, he rolled his eyes at his suggestion.

"There you are," Bulma said peeking in the room. "I thought I told you to wait in the living room after your regular lessons."

"I wanted to show Goten our classroom," Trunks explained.

"You should listen to me next time though, I was waiting for you to come down," she stepped aside, and the person he could only assume was their teacher walked in. Goten's actions confirmed this because he rushed rather quickly over to his seat. "Alright, Trunks this is your new tutor Mr. Shu, so... be _good_. Alright?"

"When have you ever known me to not be on my best behavior?" Trunks asked with a mock tone of innocence.

"Besides everyday since you were born?" she answered, and this made the teacher's eyes narrow slightly. "Just have fun you two, and study hard."

With a wave turned and left the room, and Trunks looked up at their afro headed teacher. He had some obvious signs of white hair that he was trying to hide, and he did look quite unhappy. He was dressed in typical old-school handmade clothing, not unlike the kind Goten would often wear. He carried a bag in his left hand.

"Nice to meet you sensei," Trunks said grinning, holding his hand out in order to shake his hand.

"The first thing that's going to happen is you are going to apologize to your Mother for disobeying her the moment we leave this class. Is that understood?" He walked immediately over to the desk setting his bag upon it.

Trunks pulled back his outstretched hand turning to him.

"Is that understood?"

"Uh... kay."

"Not kay... You will say Yes Sir, I do not allow slang to be spoken in my presence..." he explained pompously.

"..." Trunks shot a look in Goten's direction. His expression answered Trunk's unspoken question immediately, that yes, this was how this guy normally acted.

"What do you say?"

"Yes Sir," Trunks answered before heading over to his desk and sitting down.

"Now, we will begin with vocabulary," he said turning around he picked up a piece of chalk, but the second he began to write with it it, broke.

"Hhmm..." he picked up another piece and that one too broke.

Trunks couldn't help it, but he started snickering.

He sat sown the small broken clump of chalk and turned around. "Trunks did you have something to do with this?"

"No Sir," Trunks answered, though he was barely able to keep a straight face. Mr. Shu walked over to his bag and removed from it the whip that Goten had been talking about, and then he walked around to the front of the desk leaning against it he stared straight down at him gripping it tightly, apparently trying to be threatening.

"I don't allow any sort of shenanigans in my classroom..." he said sternly.

"I wouldn't dream of letting shenanigans get into your classroom," Trunks responded trying his best to not laugh.

Mr. Shu narrowed his eyes before returning to the board. He grabbed the other half of one of the broken pieces, and wrote the word _Immiserate_ on the board.

"This is a noun, four syllable word. It's the first of the eight hundred word vocabulary list that you will need to memorize for—" he had started to underline the word, when even the broken piece of chalk snapped to an unusable size.

"Oh! I think that there is—" Trunks began but was immediately interrupted.

"You will not speak unless I call upon you. So raise your hand if you wish to say something," Mr. Shu explained in a harsh tone and Trunks threw his hand into the air. "Yes..."

"Those pieces of chalk are kind of old. I think there is a new box in the drawer of your desk..."

Goten looked terrified and he kept glancing from Trunks to Mr. Shu. Trunks then interlaced his fingers setting them upon the desk an expectant grin on his face. Mr. Shu sat the tiny peice he was holding down and walked over to the desk opening it. Just as Trunks had rigged it, a puff of smoke came from the drawer the second he opened it. It covered his entire face and hair as well as his clothes, and he looked furious.

He grabbed his whip immediately heading towards Trunks. "You little brat! I'll teach you to have some respect!"

The cord of the whip started heading straight down at him but Trunks grabbed the end of it (and with an extraordinary amount of restraint) pulled it so it would send their teacher across the room without sending him through the wall, which Trunks could easily have done. Trunks did this without even having to leave his chair.

Goten spun around gaping at the sight of their teacher on the floor. "Trunks-kun..." he frowned eyeing him. "You can't do that..."

"I just did," Trunks answered spinning around too as he watched Mr. Shu struggle to get to his feet. The combination of skidding across the room when he wasn't expecting it and having his vision blurred with the blue powder had left him a tad disoriented.

"Wanna take bets on how long it takes him to run and get my Mom?"

"No..." Goten answered dishearteningly as Mr. Shu got to his feet at last.

"You rude child!" Mr. Shu spat furiously. "Who taught you how to behave?" **

Trunks, who by this point was sitting in his chair backwards and resting his head on the back of the chair answered in a rather bored tone, "A multi-billionaire engineer technologist and a herculean alien monarch from outer space."

"You think you're clever don't you?" he growled. "Well I will not tolerate lies in my classroom!"

Trunks blinked at that, "... I'm not lying. Now before when you asked if I had something to do with the chalk. Now then, then I _was_ lying..."

"I am going to have a talk with your Mother!" he snapped storming over to the door he left calling for Bulma all the way down the hall.

Trunks checked his watch. "Not even a full minute. Darn, I so could have won that bet, I was gonna guess less than a minute."

"Trunks!" Goten whined looking thoroughly worried.

"I don't know why you were so scared of that guy. Seriously..."

"Mom said I can't use my powers on regular people..." Goten explained.

"Oh yeah I forgot. You actually listen to your Mom..."

"Trunks, you should too. Didn't your Mom ever tell you not use your power on humans. You could have really hurt him..."

"Hurt him? What about those welts he put on your back. Didn't they hurt?" Trunks asked, and Goten's frown deepened.

"Don't worry, I ain't going to do anything else to him," Trunks explained, and Goten looked a little relieved until he added. "Today."

"T... Trunks!" Goten sighed.

But he wasn't the only one who said Trunk's name in that moment. Bulma had walked in looking slightly upset. "Trunks!"

"Yes?" Trunks answered turning around.

"What is this I hear about you putting a blue dye packet in your teachers desk?"

"Now to be fair, that was meant for Goten, the teacher just happened to get there first..." Trunks explained.

"And did you throw your teacher across the room?" she asked frowning.

"Well yes, but I didn't mean to..." Trunks responded innocently. "I've been training in the gravity room with Dad, and well... it's hard to control my powers sometimes. You know, it's really difficult for me being part alien and all..."

"Uh-huh," she frowned not falling for one second of his innocent act and her expression showed she was having none of his crap. "Your teacher is going home for the day to get the blue off his face. Now, I am paying a lot of money for you and Goten to attend sessions with him. So you need to start behaving! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Trunks answered, and then Bulma's face suddenly split into a smile.

"The blue was hilarious though, I wish I would have thought of it when I wanted to get out of a class," she said and then she walked over kneeling down to be at Trunk's level. "I understand you probably don't like having two sets of lessons in one day, but Chichi really wants Goten to have these classes and Chichi's too proud to just let me pay for them without you taking them too. So do this for your friend okay."

"Don't worry," Trunks answered. "Everything I do in this class is going to be for Goten."

Goten folded his arms on his desk at that and hid his face in his arms. Sometimes, Trunks really bothered him...

"Good," Bulma said obviously not catching Trunk's meaning and with that said she walked off.

Trunks turned back to Goten grinning. "How about you help me plan what we do to him tomorrow!"

"No way," Goten sighed getting to his feet. "I'm just gonna go home..."

"Why?" Trunks looked surprised at that. "Your Mom still thinks you're gonna be here for two more hours. You might as well hang out and play some video games..."

"No... that's okay..." and looking rather sad Goten packed up his things and left.

Trunks didn't understand him. He only did those things so Goten would realize the guy was an idiot and their was no reason to be scared of him. Not to mention, the fact that this guy had hurt his best friend, and thus throwing his sorry ass across the room satisfied his need for revenge. He folded his arms in thought as he walked back to his room thinking hard.

Mai happened to be walking his direction in that moment.

"Hi Trunks," she said happily. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." he answered without looking up at her. So she turned following him.

"What's wrong?"

Maybe it couldn't hurt to ask someone else...

"Mai, if you were scared of someone, what would you do to get over that fear?"

"Hhmmm..." she thought about that a moment. "Well, I would suck it up and confront them!"

"Huh... Just confront them... Goten isn't gonna just do that though..." Trunks said talking more to himself than to her.

"Is Goten scared of someone?" she asked.

"Kinda, he has this awful tutor and he won't stand up against him even though Goten could take that guy in a heartbeat..."

"Oh..." Mai thought about that. "Well, isn't their anything that would make him stand up to that guy?"

"You know..." Trunks said. She had given him an idea. "Goten does have a need to protect people. He's abandoned me more than once in a battle to save someone in need..."

"Someone in need?"

Trunks grinned. "So step one of my plan was to show Goten that this guy was nothing. Pretty sure he gets that now. Thus step two will be getting Goten to stand up to this guy, and you're going to help!"

"I am?"

Trunks smiled only increasing her confusion. He couldn't wait for tomorrow...

* * *

Later that evening Trunks was in his room working on his master plan, when Bulma happened to walk by.

"Trunks," she asked peeking in. "What are you doing?"

"Just planning to immiserate the livelihood of a creepy old man," Trunks answered. It looked like he had glued a piece of cloth to a piece of wood and was seeing how well it would stick.

"And people say you don't take after me," she joked she was just about to walk away when she added. "But I thought we had a deal about your tutor..."

"I'm not gonna do anything..." he said. "I'm just testing a theory... You know, scientific method and all that." He answered her without looking away from what he was doing.

Even though she knew this could lead to nothing good, she decided to try and trust her son, so she headed back on her way down the hall when she thought of something... Bulma hurried back peeking in the room once again. "Don't actually hurt anyone okay. I don't want to have to pay someone's medical bills."

"I won't," he promised.

* * *

 **AN:** Hope you all enjoy.

** A little shout out to animaniacs there. XP


End file.
